Redemption
by ShiningShadow1965
Summary: How did Starlight Glimmer became that evil mare what did she do to become that way, and why? And what she did to redeem herself but not by her actions in the ending of Season 5, but the why she went on this dark path in the first place and who was there to pick her up and still loves her. There's a surprise in the end of this story.


**I know some of you guys and gals are waiting for the new chapter of Options, Rays of Hope and Rise of Ash. Those are in the works right now I just finished watching the last two episodes of season 5 of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Hasbro I salute you on a wonderful job for season 5, ok then lets change gears and go to this one shot that inspired me to write about Starlight Glimmer and her reasons why she became this dangerous mare and letting her guard down towards the only being she grew to trust for so long.**

 **Redemption**

A new day in equestria as all the ponies doing their morning routines, when one unicorn looking out at her own window in her new two story home that was mysteriously bought, and the title belongs to Starlight Glimmer in Ponyville. She was looking out from her window and ready to begin her new life, with her new friends by her side. When she felt another presence in the bedroom with her, she sighed and had a small smile as she knew who he is.

"I knew you show up." He just stood there and looked at her and smiled and gave her a hug. She was surprised by the action but so sad that she didn't deserve the hug at all.

"It is you I have finally found you my beloved."Starlight stood there looking at the ground when he said those words she felt that everything she has done to hurt others he stills calls her that but somewhat felt ashamed by it.

"I don't deserve to be called that anymore, I'm a very horrible pony…."But before she could finish her next sentence a shadow of an appendage covered her lips and he spoke in a calm soothing tone.

"Shhhhhhhh...It's ok I knew the things you have done and I should apologize to you when you left me I felt I have done something horrible to you…..."This time Starlight put her hoof on his lips.

"Shhhhhhhh….You have done nothing to me you have been a very true friend to me when I first met you I was scared and I didn't know what to do after Sunburst left me and went to Canterlot, I was alone, scared, doubting myself. But you were there every step of the way being so patient with me and become the closest friends ever, but I was still scared of the very thing in my past that haunts me still to this day. The day you leave me I think about that and I thought I should leave you because you deserve better. So I did what I did I left you without a note or a goodbye and I ran, and ran till I was nearly at the edge of equestria when I found this town and the rest you knew about."This time he stood there looking at Starlight with a slight tilt of his head and still smiling at her and he hugged her and told her.

"You should of told me this we would of worked it out together. I would never, ever leave you, you are my friend always and my love…..."

" **STOP IT!I DON'T DESERVE YOUR LOVE TOWARDS ME!."**

"No you deserve it, always you knew about my past as I knew about yours we are one in the same of how our hearts came together. And how we were there for each other to heal that broken heart we suffered one day at a time."As he said this with an expression of warmth, caring, kindness, Starlight seen his expression and smiled a little knowing that after nearly a year on the run from her past, present, and future with him he still loves her and willing to move the heavens and earth for her to make things right for them. But a part of her still scared of a secret she has been harboring for nearly a year and she is afraid of telling him. What will his reaction will be, will he still loves me so many questions swirling around in her head that she needed to sit on the edge of the bed with him she looked in his eyes and spoke.

"I know you will do so much for me but I must tell you on why I left in the first place and where did I went wrong in my decisions towards others….."

"Beloved please I know of the town you have put so many innocent ponies to follow you without question after Twilight told me what happened in that town and mentioned you I ran there to find you to bring you home but I lost your scent in the caves. I cursed myself for being a horrible friend not being there for you and talk to you, I missed your voice, that I was very willing to tear apart the caves to find you but I cannot it will serve no purpose to me so I came back to Ponyville and kept an eye on Twilight knowing what she did to you, and you have this stubborn streak I know and love that you will get her back in a grand way. So I did as a lover should I waited for you to strike and boy you did strike in a very subtle but grand way."

She looked at her friend, lover and smiled she blushed for a first time when she saw him again and how he treated her that will never change those feelings are there, the same ones that made them as two becoming one once more. He just looked at her and took her hoof and proceeded to slightly pull her in a hug till they are laying in the bed Starlight on top of him feeling his warmth that she craved and missed for so long and putting her head on his chest to feel the rhythm of his heartbeat as of now she is ready to take a small nap on her lovers chest before he spoke.

"Tell me beloved where did you get that spell from and how did you modified it?"

Starlight smiled at that question but realized it was horrible to even think about it but she tried to answer it in the way she could think of.

"Well I stole a page from the Starswirl the Bearded book on time spells and spent a lot of time studying it reading it trying some test models how they react to the spell till I got it just right and my revenge on Twilight for ruining everything. I have done so my revenge was simple what If I took away her friends never meeting each other and thanks to that speech at Canterlot University I got the vital info I needed to complete the spell and my revenge on Twilight." As he looked on he smiled a bit knowing full well what Starlight accomplished in that short amount of time and said.

"You have done well since I trained you so many years ago."

"I had a great teacher and lover…."She blushed at what she said to him and still looked at his ice cool blue eyes and wondered _"_ _Why? Do you look for me, why still you want me, and why still you love me."_ But before another thought was said he asked.

"What else do you hid from me there is something else and I noticed it from your outer beauty, to your face tell me my beloved what is it you are hiding from me?"She stayed there in shocked of that question and cursing herself on how he had figured you out so soon before she could tell him when the time is right she thought of the many lies she could tell him but no matter what lie she will tell him she loves him so much he deserves the truth so she spoke.

"Well when I left you I was scared of the future of us but truth to be told…... _The flashback of Twilight, Spike, and Starlight in a desolate wasteland with the map, in my mi_ _n_ _d I thought its another trick from Twilight to stop me but as I look around I realize I couldn't find them I looked and looked all around but nothingness I was panicking inside I have to find them can't let my enemies see me this weak…._ I was in a state when we were in the throes of passion something happened…."

"What was it tell me please what happened to you Starlight."

"The wasteland I was searching for somepony I couldn't find them." She started to sob and wrapped herself tightly around the male and started to cry on his shoulders and spoke.

"I was looking for them I was so scared in my entire life when they are not there I was going to panic…."

"Who are you talking about tell me now! Please…."

"OUR SON!"

"What?…...Did I.. I…"

"Yes you heard me our son that day when I left you I was pregnant, probably I was in heat but I didn't know about it till I took a test at home and yup pregnant. I was so furious with myself that I have done this to you to bring a colt in a world whose mother is so unsure about herself and so afraid of the world. Whose lover deserve better than me and now I'm pregnant and making your life miserable, you don't deserve me….."When at that point to arms wrapped around Starlight and held her and told her.

"Shhhhhhhhh…..My beloved It's ok you should of came to me…...Wow I'm a dad tell me where they are and we are going to get them."She looked at him and said the one sentence she thought she will say.

"Then you are not mad at me for this selfish decision I have made towards you?"

"Mad, please, first off I'm very happy to have you back in my arms once more, and seconded I have a son a son…."He started to cry at the very fact that he has a son and his heart leaped for joy he looked at Starlight and asked her.

"Where is our son? Please tell me I want to be there to see him and be there in his life forever."

"He is in my old town living with my sister he going to be one before the new year."Starlight responded.

"What is his name my beloved."

"His name is Gregorio Don Diego DelaMenza, after your father Rodrigo."

Rodrigo stayed in the bed and held Starlight and smiled and told her.

"We have to go, and after we come back I'm going to talk to Mayor Mare to look for a bigger house for you and me and our son and your sister is that clear?"For the first time Starlight is so happy to hear Rodrigo tell her what needs to be done and she felt in a really long time a sense of safe and secure that she didn't feel in a very long time. She was happy and going to be a mother and a wife and…..

"Wait Rodrigo what are going to tell your marefriends in your herd about all of this?" Rodrigo got up from the bed and walked over to the balcony and looked out at ponyville and the castle and turned around and looked at Starlight and smiled and said.

"That we will take things one day at a time ok." She nodded knowing by his words everything will be fine one day at time.

 **Ok then now this is done had to get it out from my head and I hope you bronies and Pegasisters like it leave a review and tell me what do you think thanks.**


End file.
